The present claimed invention relates to a particle size distribution measuring device, more specifically, an application for the particle size distribution measuring device that measures particle distribution based on intensity of diffracted light or/and scattered light generated by irradiation of the light on a particle group.
This kind of particle size distribution measuring device as shown in the patent document 1 irradiates the light from a light source such as a laser on a particle group accommodated in a transparent cell, detects angle distribution of intensity of diffracted light or/and scattered light generated at a time of light irradiation by multiple light detectors separately arranged around the cell, and measures the particle size distribution of the particle group based on the detected result.
However, the particle size distribution measuring device of the above structure is used to measure the particle group accommodated in the cell, and can not measure the particle size distribution of the particle group sprayed from a nozzle of a spray.
Thus. there is a problem that a dedicated measuring device as shown in, for example, the patent document 2 is required in order to measure the particle group sprayed from the nozzle of the sprayer.
[Patent document 1] Japan patent laid open number 2000-146814
[Patent document 2] Japan patent publication number 05-083138